The Sky's the Limit!
by PosterSignedBy3Guys
Summary: At one point a human, Riolu is looking to unlock the secrets of his past, which he remembers nothing about. With his partner Treecko, a Pokemon who lacks courage but makes up for it in kindness, they set out to answer some questions. How did Riolu get here? Why is he here now? And what is happening to time itself?


Sounds assaulted his ears from all directions. The sound of a thunderstorm in the distance, the sound of waves crashing, and his partner, telling him to hold on. He was disoriented, and didn't know what was going on. He felt his partner's grasp on his hand, and listened for their voice. Struggling; his grip weakening. He couldn't hold on anymore, and he heard his partner's screams grow fainter. He was falling. He felt nothing. After what seemed to be an eternity, he finally blacked out.

Sometime later, he awoke. The world seemed to be a lot calmer than before. The loud waves that were crashing before were now calm. Relaxing, even. He tried to sit up, but couldn't muster the strength to. He felt the ground that he was laying on, and picked up a fistfull of sand. As he let it cascade out of his hand, he could feel himself beginning to black out. He exhaled, closed his eyes, and listened to the waves crashing onto the beach.

Treecko paced back and forth. He looked up at the building that he had tried so many times to get into. He looked down, at the grate that the guards used to identify visitors. He said to himself, "Alright, tonight is the night. Let's do this, now." He collected himself, and stepped onto the grate.

"POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON DETECTED!" a voice cried out from underneath the grate, "WHOSE FOOTPRINT? WHOSE FOOTPRINT? THE FOOTRINT IS TREECKO'S! THE FOOTPRINT IS-"

Treecko, shaking, jumped back from the gate before it could finish. He sat down and sighed. "Well," he said to himself, "I guess tonight isn't the night then." Treecko paused, and pulled out a rock, placing it in front of him. "I thought having my personal treasure with me would make me more confident, but I guess that's not the case." He said, picking up the rock fragment and walked away from the building, towards the beach.

After he left, two Pokemon walked out from behind a nearby boulder. They began talking to each other. "Did you hear that? The kid had some sort of treasure!" One of the Pokemon, a Zubat, said.

The other Pokemon, a Koffing, replied, "Yeah, I heard. It must be worth a pretty penny to whoever wants it. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Zubat nodded, and they left, following Treecko.

Treecko had made his way to the beach, and looked out to the horizon. He looked up and saw hundreds of bubbles, the fading sunlight making them sparkle. "I love coming here." Treecko thought, "There's something about the waves and the bubbles that soothes my spirit." As he was taking in the view, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He began to walk towards the figure, when he realized that it was someone who had fainted on the beach. He ran over, and tried to get them to wake up.

He slowly began to wake up. He opened his eyes, and the first thing that he saw was a Treecko looking down at him. Startled, he tried to speak, but couldn't muster the energy to say anything. Treecko saw that he was awake, and sighed in relief, saying, "I thought you were dead!" Treecko noticed that he was struggling, trying to speak. "Shh. Try and rest some more, you need to regain your strength." Treecko sat at his side and comforted him.

After a little more rest, he finally managed to speak, "Where...Where am I?" he asked.

Treecko answered, "You're on the beach, near Treasure Town." After not receiving any answer to his statement, Treecko asked him, "So, what is your name? I don't think I've ever seen you around here."

He thought about it, but after drawing a blank, he realized, "I can't remember."

Treecko looked at him, and said, "Hmm. That's strange. Do you mind if I just call you Riolu then?"

He sat up, looking at Treecko, "No, I don't mind, but why would you choose that for a human's name?"

Treecko chuckled, and said, "Human? You look like a completely normal Riolu to me."

He looked down at his arms, and began to panic, fumbling over his words, "But- I was- How is this-" He touched his body, feeling blue and black fur.

Treecko looked at the Riolu, confused, "Hey, are you ok?"

Riolu's mind raced, "How did this happen?" he wondered.

Treecko stared at him. "How did what happen, exactly?"

Riolu stood up, slowly. He turned to Treecko, "How did I turn into a Riolu?"

Treecko backed up a step, and said, "You aren't just messing with me, are you?" When Riolu shook his head, Treecko thought about it, and then said, "Ok, I believe you. Sorry I didn't trust you at first, it's just that more and more bad Pokemon have been popping up around here, and there aren't any humans in this world. By the way, you can just call me Treecko." Treecko stuck out his hand. Riolu nodded, and shook it.

As this was happening, Zubat and Koffing had snuck down to the beach, and were approaching Treecko. As soon as they were close enough, they shoved him to the ground, making him drop the rock that he had been carrying. "Oh, did you drop this?" Zubat said, picking up the rock, examining it.

Treecko picked himself off of the beach, "Yeah, I did." He said, angrily, "Give it back."

Koffing went over and looked at the rock, "Hmm." he said, "This could be worth a lot of money. I think we might need to hold onto this, so clumsy old you won't break it."

Treecko was irate. "I only dropped it because you two pushed me!" he shouted.

"Well if you want it so badly, then why don't you just come and take it from us?" Zubat taunted the young Pokemon.

Treecko didn't move. He was shaking, his fists clenched in fury.

"Ha! I knew it!" Koffing exclaimed, "He's too much of a coward to do anything! Well, we'll see you later, wimp!" With that, the dastardly duo of Pokemon ran into a nearby cave on the beach.

Treecko fell to his knees, "Damn it!" he cried out, "They're right, I'm too cowardly to stand up for my self."

Riolu knelt down next to him, and put on his hand on Treecko's shoulder. "No you're not. Don't prove those two bullies right."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement," Treecko said, "But how can I prove them wrong?"

"Well ," Riolu answered, "You can start by getting your stuff back."

"How? We both know that I'm too scared to follow them." Treecko said, turning to Riolu.

Riolu smiled, "Don't worry. I'll help you get it back."

Treecko's eyes lit up. "Oh, you will?" He said, hugging Riolu, "Thank you, so much!"

Riolu was surprised at first, when the Pokemon hugged him, but he happily returned it. "It's no problem," he said, standing up, "Now, let's get your stuff back!"

Treecko nodded, and together, the both ran into the cave, beginning their first adventure together.


End file.
